One path to take
by xxBisexualRavenxx
Summary: Naruto has a dream about his best friend, Sasuke. This dream eventually leads to the never ending battle of revealing Sasuke's true sexuality. Rated M for later chapters!


Author's notes:

Normally, I would warn you every chapter… but now I'm giving you **ONE** warning.

This fan fiction is a Yaoi one, and it will have M rated content (hence the rating as **Mature**). This means **18+**, for those of you who didn't know.

I'm fifteen years old, but I'm going to be **relentless** on this fan fiction.

Final Warning: Yaoi = Two boys having **sexual intercourse** / **making out**.

For those of you that enjoy this form of content, please presume reading and review my fan fiction.

Copyright: NOTICE, I do not own ANY of the material in this fan fiction, it is contributed towards future of my original content, by helping me become a strong writer now. This falls under educational use's of fair use laws. I am making no profit off of this document / writing.

Now that's out of the way, let's begin my first fan fiction, only one road to take.

Summary: An open, quite, shy, bisexual blonde, has recently opened up to his parents and friends, being accepted by almost everyone.

I hope you enjoy it ^-^!

-Naruto's Point Of View

Chapter 1: The Dream (Shortest chapter… shouldn't be long at all). – Chapter two will have MUCH more content… and better grammar, haha! PLEASE REVIEW!:D!

_An unusually large amount of darkness surrounded me, with my only light source being a large, blinding, cross in front of me. A sound was finally made in the area it sounded like a short high pitch piano key being tapped, which sent shivers down my spine. The echoing note faded down to the sound of a whisper. Two extra notes were introduced, one being an octave down from the original screeching sound that followed. The light's brightness and contrast grew to an unusual high amount, blinding me completely._

_ Eventually, the darkness materialized into an actual piece of land, sort of resembling a beach. Palm trees danced with the crisp breeze, deep dark ocean blue waters swallowed the shallow bits of land, and the light yellow orange sun floated on top of the water. Everything seemed to be too perfect, but in a way, something was still missing. I let my feet glide through the light brown sand, which felt like the air I was breathing. The sky above me was a perfect light shade of teal, the color of my eyes._

_ My blissful exploration came to an end, after a hand was placed abrupt ably on my shoulder. _

"_Naruto," I heard whispered into my ear._

_Two strong pale hands cover my chest area in an embrace; I turned in a slow pace, wondering who had just displayed such a strong form of affection. After spotting strands of black hair it was a dead giveaway._

"_Sasuke…" I muttered almost speechless._

"_Do you know why I'm here?" He asked in an elegant tone._

"_No Idea." I replied. Silence had taken us both captive; I stood by him with his hands still wrapped around me in an extremely tight manor. He formed a crooked smile, and gave me a lovely look with his eye. They seemed to show apathy for the current situation, like he didn't have any care in the world for what was about to say._

"_Think about it Uzamaki, why do you think I've been so kind to you all of these years?" His tone was serious, and his beautiful smile turned into a frustrated frown._

"_I don't know, what you mean by that." I replied, just as confused as he was._

"_Hmm, well… maybe I just might want you to return the favor." My eyes widened, Sasuke coming on to me, I must have been dreaming! I thought. Before I could think again, I was spun around at a quick speed, and direct eye contact was finally made. He pulled me up closer to him by the collar of my shirt; he grinned once more and said,_

"_You're always the type to be a clueless idiot."_

_ Before I could respond to him my mouth was crashed into his. His moist lips covered my dry ones; it was funny how we seemed to be opposites at everything, even something simplistic like a kiss. His tongue begged for entrance into mine, and finally the battle for dominance began. He shifted his head to the side a little, and leaned forward slightly, he had already won the war of our mouths. He slipped his tongue down into my throat, followed by his saliva rolling around inside of me, which warmed me up internally by a small amount. _

"_My sweetest sin," Sasuke spoke inside of me gently._

_ Scenes finally changed once more through a light blue flash, and this time, it was at school on a rainy day. Sasuke and I had our bodies drenched the moment we reached the new area. Everything was silent, except for the blissful hammering of the rain in rhythmical patterns._

"_I'd give you my heart, but I've already sold my soul to you." He spoke again._

_ His mouth broke free from mine, and he quickly changed into an embrace._

"_Don't let go of me." I spoke in almost a whisper._

"_Me, let go of my sweetest sin? Yeah, like I could do such a thing!" He spoke._

"_Thank you, Sasuke," I replied once more._

"_No problem, dork," he laughed._

_ I shoved him playfully, and he stumbled just a few steps backwards, than he shoved me backwards, I sadly fell on my ass, and landed more than just a couple steps back. He grinned at me, and couldn't retain his laughter for much longer._

"_Ha!" He yelled in a playful tone._

"_What's so funny, Sasuke?"_

"_Nothing," was his final reply._

_ I felt a tug on my arm, and a loud metal song playing in the background, everything was being pushed away from me, including Sasuke. Every drop of rain grew faint, and the dark night was replaced with a different kind of light._

"Wake up, sleepy head!" I heard my mother call from downstairs

"I don't want to!" I replied in a dissatisfied groggy tone.

"You'll be late for your first day as a sophomore at school, and I'm almost positive you don't want to miss that!"

"Yeah right…" I replied in a tone she couldn't thankfully hear. I rose from my bed slowly and somehow managed to put my feet on the cold, dry, hardwood floor. I slammed my hand on my annoying alarm clock, which would not stop repeating the chorus of 'The Remedy'. The environment was now silent, I checked in all directions to make sure no one heard me,

"Sasuke, do you really love me?" My heart sank, because I knew what the actual answer was, and it was an upsetting one.

"Naruto, hurry down for breakfast, I have your favorite ramen prepared Chicken and Beef!

"Okay, mother!" I replied in the nicest tone I could. I quickly slipped on a pair of skinny blue jeans, and my normal orange t-shirt. I sent a comb through my hair to spike it up a bit, and then ran down the steps carefully, one of them had become loose recently. I gulped down my meal, my mouth felt like it was on fire due to all the extra spices and flavors my mother added.

"Have a great first day, Naruto!" My mom yelled.

"I'll try," I replied casually. I grabbed my backpack, and dashed out the door, and stopped by the bus stop.

Today won't be a good day if Sasuke is at school, I thought.


End file.
